


Wait

by daisybrien



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Alternate Universe - Military, Angst, M/M, Military, Modern
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-04
Updated: 2015-01-04
Packaged: 2018-03-04 23:14:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 388
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3096155
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/daisybrien/pseuds/daisybrien
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Levi doesn’t mind waiting. It’s the not knowing that gets to him. (Eruri Week 2014/15)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Wait

**Author's Note:**

> For Eruri Week 2014

It’s been a week since Erwin’s last message.

Levi spends his nights in front of his laptop, the glow of the screen burning in his eyes, waiting for the inevitable blip of a notification to pop up on his monitor. He props his elbow onto the desk, his head leaning on the palm of his hand, finger running over the scroll wheel on his mouse while he tries to preoccupy himself, tries to ignore the nervous shake in his hands, the bouncing of his leg.

He doesn’t mind waiting. He could sit in front of the screen for another week, a month, a year if he had to, waiting for the Skype icon to start bouncing in the corner of his screen, see Erwin’s pixelated face alongside a new message. It’s the not knowing that gets to him, the uncertainty that makes him lie awake at night, makes him snap at the slightest touch or noise. He wouldn’t be so irritatingly worried if he knew that Erwin would respond at some point.

But he didn’t know if Erwin would be the one to respond at the end of his waiting. The thought of Erwin never responding sends a thrill of fear in his heart.

The thought of Erwin dying in a foreign land, while Levi unknowingly goes about his day like nothing has changed, makes him want to scream.

“I wouldn’t worry about it,” Hange tells him in the fifth night of Erwin’s cyber silence, their voice distorted and crackly through the phone. “The military has communication blackouts every now and then. It doesn’t mean that something happened to him.”

Their words do nothing to calm the nervous energy rushing through his veins, the pounding of his heart whenever the phone rings in the corner of his apartment. Instead, he takes to reading their past messages, past ‘I love you’s and ‘go fuck yourself’s and ‘I’ll be home soon’s, the words melting together into shining pixels as his vision starts to blur, and he forces himself into his half empty bed, Erwin’s side of the mattress cold and pristine, wrinkle free in the months of his absence.

Levi falls asleep with his head on the keyboard, the monitor fading out into the coloured patterns of the screensaver. 

He wakes up to the eighth day since Erwin’s last message.

**Author's Note:**

> I seem to have a thing for modern military AUs


End file.
